


Never forget

by Keimra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 9/11, AU, Engagement, M/M, Sad, September 11 Attacks, Terrorism, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimra/pseuds/Keimra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since a perfect blue sky morning turned into the blackest of nights. Since then we’ve lived in sunshine and in shadow, and although we can never unsee what happened here, we can also see that children who lost their parents have grown into young adults, grandchildren have been born and good works and public service have taken root to honor those we loved and lost.<br/>– New York mayor Michael Bloomberg</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>When their alarm got off at seven in the morning it was supposed to be just a normal day at work for Harry and Louis. Well, at least that was what they were thinking when they crawled out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forget

When their alarm got off at seven in the morning it was supposed to be just a normal day at work for Harry and Louis. Well, at least that was what they were thinking when they crawled out of bed.

„Harry!“ 

„Hm?“

„Shut off the fooking alarm! “ 

Harry just carelessly threw his arm to the side, aiming for the clock, which ended in him throwing it to the ground. Another moan was heard.

„Yo, Harry, I swear to God, if that thing is still ringing in five seconds, I will-“

„Why don’t you just chill for a second!“

„I’m not gonna chill in any way before I had my first coffee!“

Suddenly Harry seemed to remember something and jumped up from the ground to cuddle Louis through the covers he was wrapped in.

„Louis! You know what day today is?!“

„Hmpf.“

Harry, not expecting an answer from Louis, bit his lip to hold back the smile that was forming there and wandered off to the kitchen.

„Please hurry up, I don’t want to be late at work!“

If Harry could have known how badly he didn’t want to be at work on time today, he would’ve probably kept laying in bed with Louis and nothing would have got him away from that.

\----

It was one hour later, when they were walking out of the tram station in the direction of the two towers, hands folded together. The sun was shining and even at this early time of the day, there was an incredible amount of tourists walking around.   
Another grin was forming on Harrys Lips. It was going to be a good day. Exactly five years ago was the day that Louis entered the 70th floor in the south tower, ready to attend at his new work place. Harry had been the person to show Louis around and guide him to his working table. The two of them clicked right away and after a few months Harry was brave enough to ask Louis for a date, which ended up in them being together for almost five years now.  
Three years ago they even got their own apartment and since then they were never seen alone again.

Harrys smile grew wider. Today would be the day. He had booked a table for two in one of the best restaurants that New York had and since Harry wanted it to be a surprise he was glad Louis didn’t seem to be noticing anything. He probably even forgot what today was.

As Harry seemed to be completely lost in his daydreams, Louis looked at him with concern. Something was going on with the curly haired lad. Ever since they got up this morning he couldn’t stop smiling, not that that bothered Louis, but he was starting to get worried.  
He carefully slipped his hand out of Harrys and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

„Oi! Harry, wake up!“ 

„Hm, what?“ Harry threw a confused look to Louis.

„Where there drugs in your coffee that I didn’t know about or am I going to know what is making you smile like a coward this early in the morning?” 

But Harry just smiled very fondly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

„Nothin‘, just remembered how much I love you. “ Louis‘ face got softer.

„I love you too.“ „I know. “

\----

„Oh God Lou, try to imagine what is going to happen if the elevator won’t work one day and we would’ve to use the stairs to the 70th floor…” Harry said when they were standing in one of the elevators to their floor.

Louis‘ lips escaped a short laugh: „Well, Hazza, I can’t wait for the next fire-exercise!”

Harry sighed at that thought. „Just don’t call the last one to my mind!” 

Although he had to giggle at the thought.

The sip of coffee Louis had just taken was being scattered through the elevator-cabin, as a snort came from Louis mouth. Then he gasped for air. “Well, you have to admit, that was fucking hilarious.”

Harry just pouted. “Yeah, only because you didn’t had to go through that embarrassment.” 

\----

As they entered the door to the insurance agency they were working at, Louis was still giggling hysterically, while Harrys face spoke total torture. As soon as they got to their working places at the window front, the blond lad at the table beside them turned around. “What could be that funny this early in the morning?”

Grinning, Louis turned to Niall. “Just reminded Harry of the last fire-exercise.” 

Niall snorted. “I almost forgot that happened!”

“Phe!” Pouting, Harry turned around to his own table “As if I would need you two.”

A soft smile was forming on Louis’ lips and he wrapped his arms around Harrys neck from behind, to press a small kiss at Harry ear.

„But I need you.“ 

Harry, resting his hand on Louis‘, let the smile escape his lips, as he pressed a feathery kiss at his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Let’s get to work!”  
“Okay, Sir!”  
“Idiot.”  
“Yeah, but yours.” 

\----

Harry threw a glance over at Louis, who was looking at his computer screen and didn’t seem to be noticing Harry staring at him.   
With some complicated movements Harry tried to get the little box out of his back pocket, that he put there this morning.   
What he didn’t think about in that moment was that he would’ve to sit on it for the rest of the day, if he didn’t want to go home early.  
As soon as he got it out, he opened it very carefully to look at it.

A rush of positive feelings flooded over him as he looked at the shiny thing and he closed the box to put it in his front pocket.

He knew that this evening was going to be great.

\----

Twenty minutes later Harry turned around with his chair and looked the clock, only to sigh. A quarter to nine. Still a lot of time until they would be sitting at their (probably) much too expensive dinner.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, something else at the sky claimed his attention. A surprised gasp escaped Harry’s lips and everything happened very fast then.  
As Harry was still watching the plane that came nearer and nearer, almost as in slow-motion, Louis turned around to ask Harry if everything was okay.

Before Harry thought about anything else than the plane that was about to fly into the north tower, he threw himself on Louis, burying under him.

It was 8.46 and the world wouldn’t be the same as before.

\----

Even though the plane has hit the other tower, a massive Heatwave hit the south tower.  
People jumped up from their tables to rush to the windows, Niall yelled something and it was a complete chaos. 

Harry didn’t realize any of what was happening. Kind of traumatized he pressed himself up from Louis, who was looking at him with an angry look.

“What the hell are you doing, Harry?”

When Harry was still not looking at him but rubbed his face, Louis got a bit nervous.  
Did he miss something?  
It wasn’t until now, he lifted his head, to look around.

“Fuck, Harry, what is going on?” Terrified, he looked at the shocked Faces around him and sat down next to Harry.

“There was… a plane… north tower…” was all Harry could whisper, which caused Louis to jump up and sprint to the window.   
What he saw took his breath for a moment, until he gasped for air.

A gaping black hole could be seen where some windows had been just a few minutes ago. Thick, black smoke was crawling into the sky and there were white pieces of… was that paper? The whole space between the towers was completely filled with white burning pieces of paper and bright flames were escaping the hole.  
He sat back down on the ground.

“Harry, I want you to stand up very slowly and look at me.”

Harry did as told, before he stabilized himself and stood up completely.

“Shit…” Harry whispered, voice shaking, slowly turning his head to the window, but Louis held him back.

“Are you sure you want to see what is going on out there?” Louis asked carefully and locked eyes with his boyfriend, who looked back with a blank expression and went to stand beside Niall.

Niall however seemed to be the most hysterical of the three of them. All he did was staring into the flames, as if he was hypnotized and mumbled “shit” under his breath the whole time.

\----

Suddenly a scream was heard.

“Somebody jumped! Somebody just fucking jumped!”

Harry and Niall had seen it too. Above the gaping black hole somebody had thrown themselves to death.

That was finally too much for Harry. Turning around, he collapsed into Louis’ Arms, who soothingly rubbed his back and whispered calming words.

“They are dying.” Harry whispered and he felt a tear running down his cheek.

Louis took a deep breath before he pushed Harry a few inches back to look at him.

“Can you tell me again what exactly happened, Harry?” was what Louis wanted to say, but somebody else from the office interrupted him by asking the same thing.

Harry rubbed his face again and stretched his back, before he gave an answer. “I have seen a plane flying into the north tower.”

For a short period of time it was dead silent, before everybody started to discuss the new information. As Louis looked around, everybody was already reaching for their mobile phones or telephones, probably to call friends and family.

Louis made a decision: „Harry, what do you think about using the elevator to get out of here?” He stopped for a moment. “Cause I feel really uncomfortable staying here.”

Harry nodded approvingly. “Let’s go!”

As Harry collected his mobile phone and a few photos from his table, Louis asked Niall, if he wanted to come with them, but apparently he wanted to call his family first.

“Okay, see you downstairs, mate!” He swallowed down the ‘hopefully’.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this is my first story on here, I'm very sorry if it's crappy.  
> I also am sorry for every grammatical mistake (I'm not a native speaker, so...)
> 
> I really hope you liked this start and are looking forward to the next chapter!
> 
> It would be very nice if you leave a comment and/ or feedback! 
> 
> See y'all ! :)


End file.
